


失物招领

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 俊八/舒适圈划水/有夹带一两句65
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, 俊八
Kudos: 7





	失物招领

**Author's Note:**

> 俊八/舒适圈划水/有夹带一两句65

文俊辉从小区大门口扫了门卡进来，手里提溜着的塑料袋里面装着从公司到公交车站一路上的小吃打包和在小区门口遇到所以提前到手的外卖。

小区里的树荫一直从不怎么灵敏的感应式大门蔓延到深处，文俊辉开着手机屏幕看消息，屏幕亮度太高，眼神一闪就在看不清晰的夜色里踩到一根柔软的猫尾巴。

那小猫奇怪地没有跑开，叫声也不像其他猫一样总是很凄惨，在文俊辉把鞋子从毛绒绒的尾巴上挪开之后那只猫走到他面前蹲了下来。

喵。

文俊辉蹲下来逗猫，这才借得微弱的灯光看清楚猫的样子，一只纯黑的德文，眼睛是清亮的湛蓝色，耳朵尖像恶魔一样向上直立着，这么名贵的猫，怎么会在小区里流浪，文俊辉想着，也没有像小区里的其他猫一样见到人就逃跑，而是紧盯着他的眼睛，又叫了一声。

“啊，我没有吃的给你哦，这些都是你吃不了的东西。”文俊辉举了举手里的袋子，但是显然猫咪并不在意，凑过去在他的小腿上蹭了几下，在文俊辉想要伸手摸一摸的时候跑开了。

晚上打电话的时候他把这事儿告诉接下来几天接管自己工作所以两个人进行电话交接的李知勋。

“不是很正常吗？”李知勋的室友似乎在打游戏，文俊辉听见李知勋那头一阵悉悉索索的声音过后背景安静了下来，“现在人养猫，算了，现在人干什么不是那样，‘放弃是很痛苦的事情’，一边说着这样的话一边把不需要的东西丢掉。”

“不过说来，你去欧洲干嘛来着？”李知勋在电话里开了屏幕共享，把文俊辉发来的ppt打开的同时问。

文俊辉手上的东西还没收拾好，看了一眼屏幕先把自己手上的东西弄好：“你还猜不到吗？去见顺荣和圆佑。”

我看你是又要捡便宜吧。

李知勋在那边淡淡的，说完又意犹未尽地补了一句：“那两个家伙有什么好见的。”

文俊辉心里想的是李知勋这个口是心非的家伙，那你的英国多年签办着好看的，却没有直接说：“什么呀，爱好嘛……不要抨击别人的爱好嘛。”

文俊辉有一个和其他人都不一样的爱好：专门找廉价头等舱出行。

其实一开始不是这样的，最起初文俊辉的爱好是和全圆佑还有李知勋一起竞猜权顺荣当天带来公司的零食（然后再把它们吃掉），当然这是他们都还在本部办公室的时候。后来有两个人去了欧洲，而正是四个人第一次一起飞英国的时候负责订票的权顺荣看错信息将四个人都阴差阳错地定成价格意外低廉的头等舱，才叫文俊辉发觉到了这件事的趣味。

文俊辉一直有点怪，这不单单是别人对他的评价，连文俊辉自己都有自己其实是个怪人的感觉。但是后来他又认为，到底是迎合别人装作看起来正常的人是怪人，还是本身就是怪人的人是怪人，这个问题他也想不清楚了。不过这个问题也没必要想清楚，毕竟他的朋友们，至少亲密的朋友们也都多少有点偏离所谓‘正常’的路线。

权顺荣和全圆佑是重组家庭的兄弟，从他们四个人变成高中同学起就一直纠缠不清，对两个人之间的关系描述一直没有找到一个可以确切概括的词语或者句子。而李知勋大学之后就一直和他们其他三个人都没有见过的所谓合租室友住在一起，他们只听说是个主播，除此之外李知勋什么都不愿意告诉他们。

于是自己没那么不正常似乎随着时间流逝也变成了没什么大不了的事情。

但是这次的航班，居然也难得让他觉得有些特别。

负责头等舱的空乘是个男孩子，年纪看起来不大，脸上的表情却很成熟。上飞机前他瞥了眼那人胸前的名牌，八号，名字在文俊辉眼前晃过去，他没有看清，勉强看清一个徐字。

单单男性空乘是没有办法叫文俊辉觉得奇怪的，比较这个行业如今的性别占比也没有那么极端，只不过——为什么男人穿着裙子？

徐明浩一眼就注意到在头等舱坐下的文俊辉，职业习惯迫使他下意识琢磨对方的打扮，西服套装让人觉得没有什么问题，但是袜子和随身包是优衣库。

这样的人他不是没有见过，买廉价头等舱的客人在淡季的确非常多，但是值得引人注目的是，文俊辉的脸上并没有出现不怎么坐头等舱的新鲜感，甚至可以说是很熟练。

不巧的是今天头等舱只有两位客人，而另一位并没有出现，所以飞机起飞后整个空间里剩下的就只剩下了他们两个。

“那个……”文俊辉终于在徐明浩第二次给他端去一杯柠檬水的时候忍不住发问，“无意冒犯，请问您们航班今天……”

“啊……这个啊，”徐明浩的眼睛向下垂到文俊辉聚焦的地方，“这个是我们公司的纪念活动，这周所有飞英国的航班都是这样的，这是最后一班。”

说完他拉开隔着头等舱的隔帘，文俊辉探了个头向后看，的确像徐明浩说的那样，其他的空乘无论男女也都穿着红色传统格纹的裙子。

“其实这是裙裤来着……为了，为了方便我们男乘务员接受。”徐明浩大剌剌地在文俊辉面前掀开裙子的挡布，前面一片下面是宽松的裤子。裤腿很宽松，显得徐明浩的腿很好看。

文俊辉没有意料到徐明浩的突进，看着对方白皙的腿上皮肤，虽说色字头上一把刀，还是不着痕迹地多看了两眼：“啊……原来是这样啊，我知道了……你的腿很好看。”

徐明浩听完笑笑，舱内也没有其他人，不知道为什么文俊辉让他产生了亲切感，干脆扶着座位靠背和对方聊起来：“那我能问问先生为什么坐这趟航班吗？”他干脆也直接了当地发问，从方才文俊辉的眼神里察觉到一丝不一样的兴趣，索性也毫不掩饰自己的想法，用露在裙子外面的那截小腿蹭在椅子上。

“因为要去英国啊。”文俊辉不得不承认自己的目光被吸引，虽然最初他还真的没有考虑到要不要和这个空乘发生些什么，但是现在聊着聊着突然产生了兴趣。

他这才看清对方胸前的名牌，原来名字叫徐明浩。

“但是文俊辉？是叫这个名字吧？文俊辉先生的目的没有这么简单吧？”

“你怎么看出来的。”文俊辉示意徐明浩在他旁边坐下，并没有在意一些乘客和服务人员之间的礼貌规则，在徐明浩恣意靠近的时候任由对方该换目标磨蹭他的小腿。

徐明浩笑笑，见文俊辉没有喝就自己先抿了一口玻璃杯里的柠檬水：“头等舱上最容易产生艳遇，文先生的目的不是这个吗？看起来并不是什么时候都能消费得起头等舱呢。”

文俊辉知道自己被看破，并且对方显然要在这种情况下戳破他的假象，试图让自己难堪，可是向来不在乎别人想法的自己可能会叫徐明浩失望了：“可是今天头等除了我并没有其他乘客啊。”

徐明浩突然转头盯着他，眼睛叫文俊辉觉得熟悉，飞机刚好迎来一阵颠簸，徐明浩略显暧昧地凑过去帮他系好腰上解开的安全带：

“但是像文先生，从来不缺艳遇吧。”

徐明浩有点后悔了，他被文俊辉堵在飞机洗手间的门上接吻，下唇被咬得有点痛的，不能呼吸出来的时候文俊辉才把手伸到他的腰后方落了锁。

其实在飞机上约炮这种事情，他从来都都没有做过，虽然总在同事们口中听到类似的传言，但是没有做过也从来没有见过。

他也没想到这件事情会发生在自己身上，更何况还是和头等舱的乘客，在国际航班上。

徐明浩总是被同龄人甚至更年长的人评价说过于成熟，他本人其实是对于这样的说法感到有些不喜欢的，但是他的性格又不是太会拒绝别人的类型，所以即使感到不太愉快也很少讲出来。

不光是自己，徐明浩也认为大部分人和他都是一样的，最喜欢做的事情就是维持自以为的虚假和平，所以文俊辉很大方地承认自己的来由这件事让他觉得很吃惊。这也的确成为了他被对方吸引的那一点，他不得不说自己有些羡慕文俊辉，同时也感到佩服，毕竟把欲望摊开在桌面上来讲的人很多，但是文俊辉太坦白，甚至让人开始怀疑其中的真实性。

“现在接吻要记得呼吸咯。”文俊辉又凑上去含住徐明浩的嘴唇，接吻的时候手指头也不老实，在对方的身体上胡乱抚摸。

他发现腰和耳朵是徐明浩的敏感带，便趁着对方松懈的时候故意刺激。

真正摸到两腿中间的时候徐明浩早已经湿了一片，半勃起的分身在文俊辉刚把手伸进去的时候就积极地凑上去寻求抚慰。

“别摸了，直接扩张吧。”他凑在文俊辉的耳朵边，“花得时间太久，别人会怀疑的。”

“别急，”文俊辉即使这么说着，扩张的时候还是一下伸进去两根手指，只有避孕套包装里带着的一点润滑，根本不够用，但是徐明浩却适应的很好，他的身体不像看起来那么冷感，反而在对方凑近的时候很柔软地贴紧他的身体。

徐明浩撒着娇把文俊辉的脖子搂紧了，两个人就坐在飞机洗手间的马桶上，他的腿紧夹着文俊辉的腰，因为出了汗所以被通风的凉风一拂就起一层鸡皮疙瘩，于是就更想要紧贴着文俊辉这个天然可操控的热源。

他主动环住文俊辉的分身，和他的一样挺立着，裤子拉链扯开之后就直挺挺在他掌心里勃起，特别的空间让两个人又都很兴奋，文俊辉逗他的同时也难以自抑，在对方柔软的手掌心里寻求一点抚慰。

“你好可爱，喜欢……”

“为什么喜欢我？我们不是第一次见面吗？”徐明浩呻吟间说话也是断断续续的。

文俊辉直截了当地讲因为觉得你很好看，说自己是个视觉动物，然后同样问他一样的问题。

他没有想到徐明浩真的认真回答他，他停下来很认真地，一字一句地讲，他说：“因为你很不一样。”

停顿了一会儿又补了一句。

“在很多看起来幸福的人里，你很不一样。”

“是因为我看起来不幸福吗？”

“不是，是因为，因为你看起来真心地感到幸福。”徐明浩认真说话的声音像还不知道怎么组织语言的小孩，一字一句讲得很认真，也柔软地每一句都往文俊辉心上戳弄。

“那是因为你还没有看到全部，”文俊辉搂住徐明浩的后背，隔着衬衣抚上瘦削的背：“还真的是小猫。”

“嗯？”徐明浩紧搂住他的脖子，因为沉浸在接吻的事情上没有听清他说什么。

没什么。文俊辉回他，伸出舌头含住对方轮廓同样有些尖的耳垂，因为干了一遍汗所以温度比起其他地方稍微低，舌头带给徐明浩的触感也会被放大。“呼……”他长长一口气吐在文俊辉的胸前，“太刺激了……”

“你是说这样刺激，还是在飞机上做爱刺激。”文俊辉说完又含住他的耳朵，那里好像是敏感带，他每次刺激都会引来徐明浩身体更加强烈的颤抖。

“耳……耳朵……嗯啊……”这样哼了两声很快徐明浩就不再出声了，一是觉得害羞，二还是害怕声音太大传出去，于是他就只是堵在文俊辉耳边喘气。

他没脱衣服，因为裤腿很宽松所以把裙裤的边拉开就操进去，过程中一直扯着下装的布料，以至于扯得腰带处勒得很痛。

中途因为不方便文俊辉抱着徐明浩换了一个姿势，以至于变成了背对着的姿势。他双手扶着门板，脚掌不能完全着地，要靠扶着门的力量才可以撑起腰配合文俊辉的动作。

文俊辉很快找到了他的敏感点，之后就瞄准那里很用力地顶弄，对方的身材显得太单薄，文俊辉很难抑制地猛力捏着他的腰。

“痛……太痛了……”他用力的时候徐明浩使劲收紧身体夹紧了对方坚挺的分身，企图通过这样的方式求饶来让自己好受一点，但是似乎在这样的情况下连自己的动作都难控制，更别说对方的了。

文俊辉还是在他的求饶下放缓了一点动作，至少没有把他的腰捏得那么痛，快感堆积得很快，他也很快挺起腰完全配合着对方的动作。

“现在还痛吗？不舒服吗？”文俊辉一边说一边温柔地抚摸着徐明浩不停颤抖的大腿根，不知道对方呻吟中的战栗是疼痛还是爽。

徐明浩向后伸手紧握住对方的手：“舒服，你……呃嗯……你再快一点，不会痛了，再用力一点。”

文俊辉在朦胧的视线中看着徐明浩的后脑勺，发现对方发丝末端和黑发色不一样的浅棕，沾满了汗水所以黏在脖子后面。

“黑发色是染的吗？”他轻轻地问，徐明浩点点头之后不安地问他合不合适，他拿鼻尖抵在那里，嗅到淡淡的香波味道，“没有，很适合你，很性感。”

高潮的时候文俊辉还是和刚才一样执着地咬着徐明浩的耳朵，因为不想要弄脏他的衣服所以拔出来射精，徐明浩眼尖，伸出手去接，全都沾在他好看的手指头上。

其实本来在下飞机的时候文俊辉向徐明浩要到了在英国的地址，徐明浩说只呆一天所以如果要联系的话尽快。文俊辉猜测到他其实还没有觉得到比较亲密的程度所以这么告诉自己。

下飞机之后他也忘了，加上晚上权顺荣全圆佑拉着他去喝酒，三个人醉到第二天早上傍晚才迎来了宿醉，等到他再想起来徐明浩那档子事的时候早都已经过了第二天。

他还是打电话联系徐明浩留下的酒店号码，自然没有什么期待中的结果。

回程的飞机虽然也还是廉价头等舱但不是徐明浩的航空公司，也没有什么奇怪的活动和装束。说不上在意还是心不在焉，文俊辉想起徐明浩的心情很微妙，他不是把什么都放在心上的人，而现在看来徐明浩似乎不值得他非常在意，但就是这份若有似无的微妙感被他一直记在心上。

假期结束后的生活没有什么特别的，回归工作的第一天忙得焦头烂额，刷卡进小区的时候想起来看了眼表，晚上十点半。

他在相同的位置看到那只德文卷毛，小黑猫。你在等我吗？他问，随后似乎感受到那只猫脸上呈现出的不耐烦神情，他还是在猫咪面前蹲下了，那只猫依旧像上次一样不怕人，直直地盯着他。

“你们还真的挺像的。”文俊辉说，然后伸手摸猫咪的头，这次那猫没有跑开，而是从他的身边蹭过去。

他想起来徐明浩带着哭腔的声音，喊他的名字：文俊辉，文俊辉。

喵。

他再一回头，那只猫已经消失不见了。

END.


End file.
